Nihon
by SakuraKiss18
Summary: KuroFay drabbles and fluff. Let's just pretend Kurogane and Fay went back to Nihon after the storyline!
1. Peace and Quiet

A/N: Hi everyone, I know I haven't published a story in forever, but I hope this one will get as good a response as my last fic! By the way this is my first TRC fic so don't sue me if they're totally OOC or something like that! Enjoy!

I'm doing my disclaimer for my whole story right here because I usually forget. I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.

It was a bright, sunny day in Nihon. The peaceful silence only interrupted by the clash of swords and twang of bows emitting from the training grounds of Shirasagi Castle. Kurogane surveyed the recruits with pride. They were training hard and actually looking like they might amount to something.

He sighed. This peace came rarely now since Fay had come to live in Nihon. Kurogane loved him, but getting tackled and yelled at frequently by the overenthusiastic mage became very, very annoying. It also didn't help that Tomoyo thought it was so cute and would always exclaim with equal enthusiasm whenever this happened in front of her. It was nice to just have some time where he could actually hear himself think.

"KURO-POO!"

Well that had been a nice five minutes.

Kurogane suddenly felt something or _someone_ jump onto his back. Said person was currently nuzzling his shoulder. Kurogane didn't have to look behind himself to see that it was his idiot of a boyfriend. The ninja trainees paid no attention save for a few amused glances toward the couple. They were too used to this by now. And besides, it was common knowledge that Princess Tomoyo's head ninja would throttle anyone who looked at Fay continuously for more than two seconds.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked bluntly.

"I wanted to see you silly! Also, Tomoyo wants to see you, something about insulting an important guest at the castle a few days ago?" Fay replied.

Kurogane groaned. It wasn't like it was _his_ fault that the lord in question had come a little too close to Tomoyo for his liking. Besides, wasn't it his job as her bodyguard to make sure that everyone, including honored guests respected Tomoyo's personal space? She should be grateful that he stomped up there and put himself in front of her! He didn't know who that lord was! For all he knew, it could have been an assassin in disguise!

Fay interrupted Kurogane's thoughts by poking him repeatedly in the cheek. "Kuro-chi…"

"What the hell was that for?! AND MY NAME IS NOT KURO-CHI!"

"You were spacing out! I had to bring my favorite little ninja back to earth!" Fay kissed Kurogane's cheek in apology. "There, is Kuro-rin all better?"

"My name's not Kuro-rin stupid," was all Kurogane responded with, but Fay knew he was pleased when he saw the steady blush creeping onto the ninja's handsome features.

"Well, I'd better see what she wants then. Hey Yuki! Watch them until I come back," said Kurogane gesturing toward the ninjas-in-training. With that, he started his make his way to the castle with Fay who was now clinging to his arm like it was his lifeline.

While Fay started going on about how nice the weather was, how pretty cherry blossoms that were blooming, and the nice scenery in general, Kurogane watched his face. The mage's pale blonde hair blew lightly in the breeze, his eyes were wide with excitement and there was big, content smile on his face while he talked. A real smile, not one of the plastic fake ones Kurogane always used to see. He was happy that Fay was so happy here. Not that he'd let Fay know that. It would ruin his image; however…

Kurogane suddenly stopped and swooped down and pulled Fay close for a small, chaste kiss.

"What was that for Kuro-wanko?" asked Fay, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Nothing," was all Kurogane said and he started walking again. While being with the magician certainly meant little to no quiet time, sometimes peace and quiet was just a little too boring for his taste.

A/N: Okay there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please no flames, just constructive criticism. By the way, this was not beta'd, so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes! Now press that little **review** button…you know you want to! =P


	2. Birthday

**A/N**: Hey! Here's the next chapter! This chapter is dedicated to…The Random Ninja for being the first to review! I don't really like this one as much as the first chapter, but I'll let the readers be the judge of that…

Kurogane was not happy. Fay and Tomoyo had been sneaking around plotting something that had to do with him. He knew it was about him because a few days ago he had walked into the kitchen for a snack and seen the mage and the princess talking animatedly to the staff. He never got to hear what they were talking about because as soon as he had stepped through the door they had instantly stopped talking and had run out of the room. They weren't very subtle people.

This wasn't the only strange occurrence. Today, Kurogane had tried to enter the throne room/main hall only to have the guards stationed there deny him entry.

"What? You know who I am, so let me in!" Kurogane had demanded fixing one guard with his famous death glare.

"We-Well Pr-Princess Tomoyo has asked us to make sure you d-didn't set foot in the throne room t-today," stammered the pathetic looking ninja.

"Where the hell is she?" Kurogane barked.

"She is inside," the other guard had stated simply.

Kurogane cursed. "I'm guessing the mage is in there too?"

"Yes, sir" said the other guard.

"And you're not going to tell me why there in there are you?"

"No sir, Tomoyo specifically asked that you not enter and that you not know what is going on inside."

Kurogane had left in a huff. Now he was pacing inside Fay's and his room trying to think up a reason as to why those two weirdoes would keep him in the dark about something. Maybe they were going to plan a prank on him; it certainly wouldn't be the first time. He shuddered at the thought. Could it be that they were going to make him do something embarrassing stupid in there? Or perhaps he'd forgotten about his and Fay's anniversary and they were angry, but wait no, that was a month ago. God, this was torture! Where was his sword? He needed to take his anger out on something.

Kurogane's frustration went on throughout the rest of the evening. When Fay finally pranced into the room Kurogane looked up from where he was sitting. When he saw who it was, he glared.

"Aww Kuro-myu, what's the matter?" Fay dropped onto Kurogane's lap sporting one of those irritating "I know something you don't" smiles.

"Well I don't know, it might just be the fact that my boyfriend and my princess are sneaking around behind my back, plotting something that is sure to bring me some kind of humiliation and/or discomfort, and my name is NOT Kuro-myu!" replied Kurogane while he stared angrily at Fay.

Fay giggled. "Oh Kuro-sama, I'm sure you'll love it when you find out!"

"I'm sure I won't, but I'm also sure you'll make me go through with it no matter what," Kurogane complained. "Anyway, when _will_ I get to see what you two are up to?"

"Kuro-tan! You sound like a five year old! You'll find out in good time…namely tomorrow so let's go to sleep so your surprise will be that much sooner!" and with that Fay jumped up, blew out the lamps, and laid down next to his ninja. "Nighty night!"

"G'night," replied Kurogane gruffly.

The next morning Kurogane woke up to find Fay an inch from his face, staring into Kurogane's eyes in anticipation. He reacted as any normal person would; he immediately scooted back as far away from the magician as possible.

"Finally, wow you sleep late for a ninja!" exclaimed Fay. He yanked Kurogane to a standing position, ran to their dresser, and started flinging random clothes out to him. Fay, Kurogane noticed, was already dressed, in girls' clothes, but Kurogane never won that battle so he didn't mention it.

After cleaning up Fay's mess and changing into a simple black yukata and a red obi, the couple finally started making their way down to breakfast.

"Wait! Breakfast is in the main hall today," said Fay, dragging Kurogane away from the dining hall and down the hall towards their (mainly Fay's) destination.

"Okay Kuro-pon, go ahead in!" Fay didn't wait for an answer and before Kurogane could react, Fay pushed him through the double doors and into…

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted Kurogane, momentarily blinded by the bright lights in the room. When he could finally see he saw Tomoyo, Amaterasu, Souma, and most of the castle's inhabitants holding noisemakers and whatnot.

Fay came up behind him "It's your birthday party silly! Tomoyo told me it was your birthday today! How could you not tell me yourself! I felt so neglected! But I decided to forgive you and throw you a wonderful birthday celebration!"

Kurogane just stared in shock. Leave it to Fay to do something extravagant like this. He'd purposely tried to avoid this by not telling the blonde his date of birth. The ninja hadn't counted on Tomoyo intervening. Even so, it was extremely nice of his mage to do this even if it wasn't Kurogane's style. Not that he'd admit that or anything…

"Well Kuro-puu, do you like it?" Fay asked when Kurogane hadn't said anything.

Kurogane turned and said "It's alright".

Fay gave everyone an encouraging look. "That means he likes it!"

Kurogane chuckled and dragged his lover into the room to celebrate...maybe this party wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N**: I honestly don't know why, but I didn't think this one was as good as the last one. Oh well, it was longer at least. Also, can anyone think up a theme for the next chapter? If ya can it might make me update faster!


	3. April 1st

**A /N: **Hi readers! I'm so happy at the response to my new story! Thanks for everything readers! This chapter is dedicated to…saywhatyouneedtosay for giving me the inspiration for this chapter!

Kurogane woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach. April 1st, Kurogane's least favorite day of the year was here. Every April 1st, he ended up getting pranked by Tomoyo. No matter the circumstance, it always happened. His ninja training had prepared him for knives, arrows, swords, and soldiers. It had not however, prepared him for a crazy princess who happened to be good at trickery. Except this year, she would be undoubtedly joined by a certain blonde haired ex-vampire seeing as he had already left their room this early in the morning and he NEVER woke up early. It was a thought that did not sit well with Kurogane, not one bit.

So, naturally, Kurogane did what he always did when he was nervous or agitated. He trained with Ginryu. But while even in the comforting presence of his sword, Kurogane couldn't help glancing over his shoulder every so often, keeping an eye out for _anything_ that could endanger his dignity. That's why he was so shocked when a pair of hands that seemed to suddenly come out of nowhere clamped themselves over his eyes.

"Guess who Kuro-wanwan?" Fay giggled.

Kurogane scowled. "Go away mage, I'm training."

Fay removed his hands and moved in front of Kurogane. "But Kuro-pipi, you never train _this_ early! I'm bored so come have some fun with me!"

"I'm not stupid. The second you get me inside the castle some bucket will dump some godforsaken substance that turns me blue!" responded Kurogane huffily.

"Oh you're so silly Kuro-daddy! It would turn you red because it suits you much better!"

Kurogane snorted. It wasn't like there was much of a difference. Either way he'd be humiliated and dirty. "Well no way, I'm staying here no matter what you say. At least I'll have a two second warning if I see something hurtling my way."

"Oh alright, I guess my little warrior needs his practice. But at least have a drink of water! It'll keep Kuro-tan from overheating!" Fay pranced off to retrieve a glass of water from an empty bench. "Here, Kuro-sama! Drink up!" Fay thrust the glass in front of Kurogane's nose so violently that some spilled out of the sides.

Kurogane eyed the water suspiciously. The mage certainly seemed eager for him to drink this. Oh well, it was hot and there didn't seem to be anything funny about it. He grabbed the cup from the idiotically smiling magician and drained it in one gulp.

"Well I have to go Kuro-poo! Tomoyo wants to fit me for some new clothes!" Fay kissed the ninja quickly on the cheek and skipped (literally skipped) off to see what girly things Tomoyo could think up for a man.

Kurogane shrugged. He was used to this by now. He just turned his back and resumed training vigorously.

It was a few hours later when Kurogane finally decided to give in to his stomach's whines. He strode into the castle on his way to the kitchens. He had just entered the room when everyone inside burst out laughing. The ninja noticed that they were all pointing and shooting looks at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" Kurogane roared.

"Kurogane-san, um…did you look in the mirror this morning?" choked out a chef who was currently trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"Why? Is there something on it?"

Another chortling chef held up a shiny pot so Kurogane could see his reflection on it. He let out a roar of fury. His face was covered in ostentatious makeup! His eyes were lined with bright silver liner, bright pink eye shadow was smudged on his eyelids, his cheeks glowed with poorly blended blush, and red lipstick was stained on his thin, chapped lips. How could this have happened? He knew his face hadn't been ruined this morning…What happened? Then it hit him. The over eager face of Fay, the way he practically forced him to drink that water. That bastard must have spiked the water with some kind of potion!

"MAGE YOU BETTER RUN AND RUN FAST BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOUR ASS!" Needless to say that Fay got some pretty good exercise the rest of the day.

**A/N**: Sorry if this chapter sucked, I have zero experience when it comes to pranks. I'm a goody two shoes. XD See you next chapter readers!


	4. Chopsticks and Puzzles

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Hope you like the next installment! This chapter is dedicated to…CLAMP for creating these two perfect characters that we all so love to fantasize about!

"Ugh! Kuro-chi, I don't know how you use these things! They're impossible!" Fay was trying to use chopsticks again. So far, the only thing he liked to eat in Nihon was the soups because chopsticks weren't used to eat them.

"Hmph, if you don't want to use them, don't. Use your fingers for all I care." Kurogane was growing weary of this. The magician loved to tap dance on his last nerve every chance he got. Fay never had, and never would be able to eat with them so he didn't think it was worth trying anymore.

Fay, who had stopped attempting to use the chopsticks properly, resorted to using one stick to stab his food and eat it shish kabob style. "But Kuro-pon, don't you want me to learn to eat the way you do? This is my new home after all."

"Not if you're going to complain about it all the time. You annoy me enough already by destroying my name like that," Kurogane responded. "Here, I'll show you ONE more time and then you're on your own."

The ever-scowling ninja took Fay's hand in his and manipulated his fingers to the proper position. Tomoyo smiled serenely at the scene. If someone had told her that someday Kurogane would be acting as patient with someone as he was now she would have sent them off to the asylum. And yet, here he was, attempting to show his lover how to hold chopsticks properly.

"You two are so cute together! It's so KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Tch," replied Kurogane, "I'm just trying to save my ears from the complaints of this idiot."

"Aww, Kuro-sama is so shy!" said Fay. The ninja grunted. He wasn't one to show his affection.

"Hey, Kuro-tan look at what I did! I'm actually doing it right! Kuro-sensei is such a good teacher!" Fay held up his hand, showing that he actually _had_ somehow done it right this time."

"Stop bastardizing my name idiot! My name is KUROGANE! Ku-ro-ga-ne!"

"But I like Kuro-wanko better!"

"I'm going to kill you one of these days!"

"You haven't succeeded yet Kuro-pipi."

"JUST SHUT UP AND EAT!"

Tomoyo giggled. These two never ceased to amaze her. Total and complete opposites, and yet, they fit together so perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She never failed to notice that Kurogane always stole short, secret kisses from the mage's lips when he thought she wasn't looking. She always saw when Fay played with Kurogane's spiky black hair when he was bored. These little nothings, they made Tomoyo feel so happy. She had always thought of Kurogane as her little brother (disregarding his size). It made her ecstatic that Kurogane had finally found someone to spend his life with.

Tomoyo was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed that Kurogane and Fay had stood up from the table and had started to walk away. She caught bits and pieces of their conversation as they left the room.

"Ne ne, Kuro-manly, what should we do today?"

"Anything you want as long as you shut up!"

"You just want me to be happy Kuro-chan! You're so modest!"

_Those two are definitely perfect for each other, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. _Tomoyo stood up left the room. She had temple duties to attend to.

**A/N**: Well there's a little Tomoyo for all you Tomoyo-hime lovers out there! See you next chapter and don't forget to press that tempting little button that says REVIEW! Ja ne!

P.S. I'm going to start taking chapter theme requests so if anyone has one they'd like to share, don't hesitate to tell me no matter how ridiculous it might be. If I use your suggestion, your prize is my dedication of that particular chapter to you!


	5. First Kiss

**A/N**: Hola! Konnichiwa! Ciao! Shalom! Hello! How are my wonderful readers and reviewers whom are the reason I write? Hope you enjoy this chapter that is dedicated to…SuperMangaFan89 for being the tenth reviewer!

Fay loved watching Kurogane sleep. His scowling face relaxed somewhat into an expression of slight discomfort. He never moved, ever. Even though he was a ninja, Fay's steady movement toward the slumbering ninja seemed to slip past his skills. The ex-vampire reached out and stroked Kurogane's cheek.

It was amazing how far they had come. How long ago had it been when they'd met? It seemed like centuries ago. However, at that time, if you had told Fay where he would be and what he would be doing right now, he would have laughed into the next week. They had come so far since the beginning. He'd come even farther.

It had taken months and some life-altering events (particularly Celes) during their journey with the children to show Fay that letting people in wasn't so bad. It'd taken even longer to figure out what feelings he himself harbored for the man he was currently snuggling with. They'd faced oni, maniacs, and white pork buns. However, none of these things could have prepared Fay for what had come after Fei Wong Reed had been defeated.

_Flashback_

_It was over. Everything had been restored thanks to Yuuko, Clow, and "Syaoran's" parents. There was finally peace. _

"_We'll I guess we'll be going back to Clow," said a tearful Sakura who was clutching Syaoran's arm. "We're going to miss you so much!"_

"_We'll miss you too! Kuro-tan won't know what to do with himself without his children," Fay exclaimed. _

"_Tch," was all Kurogane had to say._

_After hugs were exchanged, Sakura drew upon her newfound power to cross dimensions and Fay and Kurogane watched as the couple left in a bright flash. _

"_So where are you going to go mage?" asked the ninja bluntly. "You're home was destroyed so if, I mean, you don't have to…" he trailed off. _

"_Is Kuro-pon suggesting that I come to live in Nihon with him? Well I'd love to! I absolutely loved Tomoyo-hime when I met her last time. The clothes she gave me were too cute!"_

_Kurogane snorted. "Shut up mage." And without asking permission or thinking about what might happen next, he kissed Fay. It was a short, sweet kiss that lasted about three seconds. When they pulled apart, Kurogane said "Let's go home."_

_End Flashback_

Fay could still remember the feel of Kurogane's chapped lips against his own for the first time. He had tasted bittersweet with a tinge of blood from the battle. It was so imperfect, and that had made it so perfect for them. They weren't the perfect couple, and they never would be. However, even when they fought, had screaming matches, and gave each other the silent treatment, they knew that they loved each other. That knowledge got them through the months of being here.

The blonde was so lost in his memories that he failed to notice that the object of his thoughts had woken up.

"Oi, mage, come back to earth!" Kurogane sat up. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

Fay smiled and continued to nuzzle Kurogane's arm. "Oh not much Kuro-myu; it was just something that made me very happy. Let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!"

**A/N**: I like this chapter because I get to write Kurogane and Fay's first kiss! KAWAII! Haha, stay tuned for the next one!


	6. Knowing

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Well, I don't have much to say, so here's the next chapter that is dedicated to…everyone who's read this story and everyone's encouraging reviews.

Fay never failed to surprise Kurogane. It felt like every day he learned something new about his boyfriend. However, there were things that Fay always did, always.

For instance, when Fay eats, he pushes his food around on the plate so that none of the different food touches. Then, he proceeds to eat his food by choking down what he doesn't like first, and then savoring each bite of the food he does like.

When the mage becomes agitated or frustrated, he always runs his left hand through his light blonde hair as if expecting to find an answer to his problem buried in the pale locks. He also plays with his fingernails when he is nervous.

Learning Kurogane's native language took concentration. When the magician was really concentrating, he never failed to stick his tongue out of the right side of his mouth tap his left foot on the ground when he was trying to write kanji.

Since Tomoyo had decided that Fay was going to be her new mannequin, she was constantly calling him to the sewing room. When the ex-vampire is with his ninja when she calls, the blonde consistently kisses the tip of Kurogane's nose and skips off, telling Kurogane not to miss him too much over his shoulder, leaving Kurogane dreading what frilly thing his lover would most definitely be coming back in.

And finally, Kurogane knew when Fay was truly content because the heterochromatic eyed mage would smile softly, close his eyes, and let out a happy sigh against Kurogane's shoulder.

Fay knew almost everything about his spiky haired lover. He was so predictable it was almost like déjà vu. His likes, dislikes, and neutrals never changed.

Whenever Fay pounced on Kurogane with one of his original nicknames, Kurogane always responded the same way by yelling at him and ordering the magician to call him by his proper name even though he knew it would never happen.

Kurogane always trained the recruits the same way every day. He started the day by making them run 10 laps around the enormous castle and then he had them train with swords, knives, bows, and hand to hand combat (in that order). Fay liked to watch his ninja in his element. He looked so relaxed, well, as much relaxed as a ninja could look anyway.

Patience is a virtue. However, it is not a virtue that Kurogane possesses. When he becomes impatient, especially when he's waiting for Fay to come back from one of his fitting sessions with Tomoyo, he paces. He paces so much that he almost wears a groove in the floor. Fay never fails to tease Kurogane about this fact, and this almost always gets a rise out of the gruff warrior.

* * *

Even though they were born in two totally different worlds, they know almost everything about the other. Nothing escapes their notice. They know so much, they almost blend into one person.

* * *

"Kuro-poo! I missed you so much!" Fay, who'd just come back from the sewing room, proceeded to glomp his boyfriend, interrupting him in mid-pace.

"Aww, you were getting impatient weren't you?" Fay pointed to the footprints in the grass.

"Tch. You don't know what you're saying," replied the ninja.

"Oh yes I do! I know everything about you!" Fay giggled. He settled himself down and plopped himself down into a sitting position, dragging Kurogane down with him. He smiled, let out a happy sigh, and nuzzled his lover's shoulder.

"You're happy today aren't you idiot?" asked Kurogane.

"Hyuu! Kuro-pipi always knows what I'm thinking!"

Kurogane blushed. "Well, I've known you long enough!"

"That's not just it! Kurogane notices things because he loves me!"

"Tch."


	7. Bad Acting and Forgiving Words

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update! In return, I give you extreme KuroFay!

"KURO-TAN!"

Kurogane flinched as he stopped in his tracks. This could _not_ be good. True to his suspicions, Fay jumped (seemingly out of nowhere) into his lover's arms. Kurogane looked indignantly at the mage.

"What do you want? I have to do my duties for Tomoyo, and my name is KUROGANE!" he added half-heartedly.

Fay giggled. "I wanted to spend some quality time with my Kuro-pipi." He grabbed Kurogane's hand and attempted to drag him to some godforsaken place, but Kurogane held his ground.

"I have a job to do, idiot. Remember?"

Fay pouted. "But that's all you seem to do now! We haven't had any time alone together in forever!"

Kurogane considered this. It _was_ true that he and his mage hadn't spent that much time together in a while. However, he was needed for protection more often lately. The princess seemed almost determined to get herself killed considering how many assassins had passed through the palace in the past month or so. However, he did miss his time with his boyfriend now and again.

Fay saw the gears working in Kurogane's head. It seemed like forever, but finally Kurogane refocused his attention to the lithe man and said, "I have patrol duty now; I'll come and see you when I'm done." He expressed his unspoken apology by placing a kiss to Fay's forehead.

Fay nodded, trying not to show how much he was hurting. He plastered one of his famous fake smiles onto his face (it felt weird wearing one of them again) and replied, "That's fine! I'll see Kuro-sama later!" He skipped off trying to look nonchalant, but he didn't think he convinced Kurogane because he had had a weird expression on his face.

After his patrol, Kurogane was combing the palace looking for his elusive boyfriend, when Tomoyo marched up to him with an expression that could freeze an entire country. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him with a fierceness that made Kurogane begin rethinking anything he'd done in the past week and a half.

The small, yet powerful (and sometimes frightening) princess said, "You are taking the rest of the week off". She said it in such a way that the ninja knew that there was no arguing about this one.

"What did I do?" asked Kurogane bluntly.

"You upset poor Fay! He's been moping around all day!" Kurogane snorted. Fay moping wasn't an easy to picture in his mind's eye. "He won't even try on the new furisode I sewed for him! What did you do?!" Her glare intensified as if she'd get her answer by burning a hole into his face. Kurogane immediately recoiled.

"I didn't do anything! Well, I told him I wouldn't be able to be with him until later, but he never said anything!" The spiky haired man knew this was a weak defense, but it was all he had to offer. He should've known Fay's smile had been faked when he left; there had been something off in it. He had gotten so used to seeing the magician's real smile that he almost forgot what the fake one looked like.

Tomoyo saw him come to a conclusion and lifted her arms off her hips. She watched as Kurogane took off without a second glance in her direction. The miko sighed. _He's so oblivious sometimes…_

Kurogane found his mage sitting against a sakura tree in full bloom in the Palace gardens. His back was turned to the warrior, but as if sensing his presence, he looked around and, upon seeing his boyfriend, said, "Oh, you're finally done Kuro-wanwan!" Kurogane ignored the bastardization of his name and focused on the fake cheerfulness he'd grown accustomed to during their journey. He wasn't used to hearing it _here_ though. Kurogane walked up next to Fay and sat down next to him. There was silence for a moment before the crimson eyed man asked, "What are you doing out here?" It _was_ a justifiable question. The magician almost never came out to the gardens. He was usually too busy being fitted for ridiculous clothing or harassing his favorite person (Kurogane).

Fay didn't look at him. He just kept staring off into the distance. When he finally answered, he replied, "Oh, I just thought a little change of scenery would be nice". The cheerfulness sounded more forced.

"Idiot, you know you can't lie to me."

Fay sighed. "I'm sorry, Kuro-rin. I just missed you….You've been so busy lately."

And it clicked in Kurogane's mind. Fay was feeling alone again. He had been alone almost all his life and knew how it felt all too well. This realization made guilt crash over him like a strong ocean wave. He'd been brushing his lover off too much. This was what brought the mage to shut him self away again. Kurogane couldn't, screw that, _wouldn't_ let this happen again. He stretched his arm towards Fay and pulled him into his lap. The blonde man stiffened, then, as if in defeat, relaxed and his body molded into Kurogane's.

Kurogane leaned next to the heterochromatic eyed man's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Fay practically jumped. Kurogane NEVER apologized. He'd never thought the day would come when he would hear those words leave the ninja's perfect mouth. He turned his head and stared into Kurogane's eyes. As if a magnet was pulling him, he planted his pale lips softly against his boyfriend's. His mask broke, and he squirmed as if trying to get closer to the tanned body. All of his insecurities and fears were let loose in that kiss. Lips moved against each other, more unspoken feelings filtered into the kiss.

Kurogane responded almost immediately. He held onto his magician tighter and tilted Fay's head slightly backwards to get a better angle. When the need for oxygen became practically unbearable, they parted, both panting a bit. Fay rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully. Kurogane didn't say anything even though he was itching to ask Fay some questions. But he would wait until the blonde was ready to talk.

Minutes passed with the couple just sitting there contentedly. Sakura petals blew almost lazily around the two. Fay sighed, and began to talk softly, so softly that only Kurogane's well trained ears would hear him.

"I'm sorry too. I know you had your duties to Tomoyo. I just…." He trailed off, unsure if he should say more. He took Kurogane's lack of response as a cue. "I just felt like you didn't even care…like I didn't matter…like before."

Kurogane yet again tightened his hold on the mage. "You don't need to apologize. You're such an idiot you know that mage?"

Fay smiled and he knew that this was his boyfriend's way of saying that it's over, in the past, and everything's okay now. This was one of the many reasons Fay loved Kurogane. He didn't have to say anything, but he got his message across just as well. He pressed a kiss to the Japanese man's neck and jumped up as if overcome with a burst of energy.

"Well Kuro-wanko, let's go get some dinner then, I'm starving!" For emphasis, Fay rubbed his stomach as if he'd never had a good meal in his life. Smirking, Kurogane stood up and responded, "Whatever stupid, just don't make me feed you again because you can't figure out something as simple as chopsticks."

Fay giggled and dragged his lover off to the dining hall. Kurogane watched as real happiness transformed the blonde's face into the epitome of perfection (in the warrior's opinion anyway) (not that he'd EVER in a MILLION years admit to thinking something as mushy as THAT).

**A/N: **There you go! I added some extra fluffiness in return for my absence. Reviews are **loved!**


	8. Jealousy

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately! Since I finished my other story, Girl Next Dormitory, hopefully the updates will come sooner. Except, I haaave had few other plot bunnies running around my head for another KuroFay ficy….Oh well, Enjoy!

Kurogane woke with a start. He had been taking a peaceful midday nap during his day off under his (and now Fay's) favorite sakura tree when a large shadow shielded the sun from his closed eyelids. Being the ninja he was, the lack of light immediately made him aware of someone standing over him. He could sense that it was Fay (the damn mage's aura was practically pulsating with energy)…and something else. Instead of jumping up and yelling at the mage for disturbing his rest, he decided to play sleep….at least until Fay decided to pounce on him. That was, until he felt something soft, yet slightly rough on his nose.

His crimson eyes, still blurry from slumber, jerked open. They started searching furiously for the offender to his nose. His eyes crossed when he noticed the small, wet nose in front of his. Eyes trailing upwards, the nose connected to a small snout, to a pair of gleaming black eyes, and finally, to two pointy black ears. The ninja let out a roar of shock while he scrambled hastily up to his feet. Now, he saw that the small black and brown puppy (1) was being held in the hands of what Kurogane considered the sugar rush on legs known as Fay D. Fluorite.

"Kuro-sama! Look who Tomoyo found while traveling!" He stroked the dog's ears lovingly, and in response, the black puppy growled contentedly. "Isn't he just too cute?! He reminds me of my Kuro-wanko!" He looked up at his boyfriend hopefully with his bright, sparkling sapphire eyes.

"I told you idiot! Don't pervert my name like that! And no, I don't think he's that cute!"

The puppy jumped down from the blonde's arms, settled himself protectively in front of Fay, and growled at Kurogane. Fay laughed his light, bell-like laugh. "Well well, Kuro-pon, it seems that little Kuro-puppy doesn't like when you're mean to me!"

"Like hell I care. Anyway stupid, it's time for dinner." The black clad warrior made to put his arm around Fay's shoulder, but the little dog yipped and yapped loudly and latched his small mouth to his cloak from behind, trying to keep the raven-haired man away from his teasing master. Fay laughed again.

"Oh Kuro-puppy really doesn't like you!" Fay exaggerated his movement a few steps away from his lover to calm the black doggie. Kurogane frowned his disapproval at this action. Fay, seeing his expression, giggled and said, "It's okay Kuro-myu, I'm sure that Kuro-puppy will like you soon! After all, you look alike, you're protective, and you both love ME!"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO A STUPID DOG MAGE! AND YOU ARE NOT CALLING THE ANIMAL THAT!" Kurogane started chasing Fay down the path leading to the castle while the mage kept yelling his happiness that the ninja hadn't denied his love for him. The puppy attempted to keep up with the couple, but since it was young, only managed to keep up with tan man's heels.

KUROFAYKUROFAY

The rest of the day was spent with a lot of growling around Fay. The two men finally retired to their bedroom with their new dog in tow. Kurogane vehemently refused to acknowledge their new pet which aggravated the poor puppy even more.

"Aww, I think Kuro-pipi is jealous of me paying so much attention to the new addition to our family!" yawned the skinny man as he stretched out, fully relaxed, on their futon. The four legged menace (in Kurogane's opinion) snuggled himself right next to the blonde.

The Japanese man grunted. "No way in hell, am I jealous of that stupid dog. I'll just be happy that you won't give me as much attention now!" He laid himself on Fay's other side so as not to encourage the little beast to bite him. Fay shifted slightly so he was facing his boyfriend.

Fay fake pouted. "You don't like my attention Kuro-chan?"

"Not when you tackle me while I'm SUPPOSED to be doing my job!"

"Oh, you know you love that! You'll come to love Kuro-puppy too!"

"Tch. We are NOT calling him….Kuro-puppy." Kurogane's facial expression showed his pain in having to say the cursed name.

"Fine, what should we call him then? Kuro-growly, Kuro-paws, or Kuro-doggie?"

"I don't care as long as it has no reference whatsoever to my name."

Fay thought for a moment. Then his angelic face brightened and his lips widened into a smile. "I think I have the perfect name, Ookami!"

Kurogane's brows furrowed. "Why name it after a wolf?"

The magician rolled his eyes impatiently. "Because Kuro-woof, he's very protective and he reminds me of a little wolf!"

"Whatever, at least you can stop calling it that bastardization of my name."

"I think you were just jealous that I wasn't calling YOU Kuro-puppy, Kuro-puppy." The mage smiled in a ridiculously cute manner. Before Kurogane could respond to this lie, Fay quickly kissed him, and turned over, but not before warning the "naughty puppy to keep his hands to himself tonight". The warrior rolled his eyes before joining the lithe man next to him in a much needed slumber.

KUROFAYKUROFAYKUROFAY

The following week made a certain tall Japanese man EXTREMELY irritated. The stupid puppy had yet to make friends with him, and his lover was giving the stupid animal a lot more attention than him. Usually, this would be good for the ninja since Tomoyo and Souma always teased him about the mage's clinginess. However, when you are almost trampled by a tall, skinny assed blonde magician chasing after a yipping dog four times, things got annoying.

He wasn't jealous of course. That stupid dog just annoyed the hell out of him because it always tried to take a chunk out of his leg whenever he went within touching distance of Fay (except when it was asleep). And Fay's extra attention to the animal didn't affect him at all, AT ALL. No, it definitely wasn't jealousy. It had nothing to do with the ninja's murderous mood lately.

So when Kurogane slipped into the couple's bedroom that night to put his armor away for the day, that last thing he expected to see was his boyfriend, passed out cold on their bed, and Ookami was no where to be seen. The dog must be really wearing out the mage if he was tired enough to take a nap. The idiot usually had enough sugar in his system to keep him going to three days straight.

The momentary silence gave the tall man a chance to note the changes that had occurred in the room to accommodate the new "addition to our happy family" according to the idiot named Fay. Tomoyo had showed up the other day with a nest of soft blankets for Ookami to sleep in. These blankets were now on the edge of the blonde's side of the futon. The princess had also given them a water and food bowl that was currently set up in the left far corner of their quarters. The name Ookami and a dog cartoon had been clumsily written in kanji on both containers, in the mage's unmistakable handwriting of course.

The ninja was snatched from his musings when he heard light, padded footsteps behind him. He turned to see the predictable image of Ookami in the doorway. This time, as opposed to growling and barking furiously at the man, the dog kept quiet, settling for just giving the tan warrior a look that was meant to be menacing. Maybe it was because his master was asleep on the floor and he didn't want to wake him. The puppy trotted to his makeshift bed and laid down, curled up into a ball.

Kurogane walked towards the lump of fur slowly, not wanting to suddenly make the beast loud again. When the dog didn't make any noise, he sat down next to it and reached his hand out cautiously. Again, the puppy didn't move or bark. The crimson eyed man placed his hand on the soft fur, and experimentally petted the dog. Surprisingly, Ookami, instead of growling, just shifted to a more comfortable position and let the ninja keep petting him.

This went on for quite a few minutes until Kurogane sensed the mage waking up from his nap. The tall, (though smaller than his boyfriend) pale man stretched in a way that made Kurogane immediately think of a cat. When he was finished working out all of the kinks in his stiff muscles, the magician finally took notice of the scene before him. His lover, who had profusely stated his distaste for the pet, was stroking the small creature almost lovingly. Of course Fay had always known that his Kuro-pu had always had a soft side, but he rarely showed it. This was too adorable to miss.

"Aw! Kuro-cutie likes Ookami-chan! I'm so happy!" Fay exclaimed quietly, so he didn't wake up the now sleeping puppy.

"Tch. I just figured that if I made peace with the menace then he'd leave me alone now."

"But I'm sure Kuro-koi also missed being near me! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kuro-chii was jealous of all the time I spent with our little Ookami-chan." Fay's smile widened at the blush that crept up the ninja's neck to his face. The warrior chose not to respond. He stood up and crossed the bed to his own allotted side. Collapsing onto the bed, he faced his unpredictable lover. Fay smiled again and said, "You know I love you right, Kuro-chan?"

"Tch."

Fay knew that was his ninja's way of saying "I love you too". He pecked the muscular man's nose cutely, and turned over for some sleep.

**A/N:** 1. Think German Shepherd puppy. Somehow, they just remind me of Kuro-doggy.

I am extremely happy that this chapter was longer than most of my entries. Thanks in advance for all the lovely **REVIEWS (good or bad)!** See ya!


End file.
